Anhelo
by PamsMoon
Summary: "Deseo intenso de algo. El anhelo es la preferencia por que algo pase y el deseo de que eso pase ya que por el momento en que existe el anhelo no es una realidad. Anhelar algo es desearlo pero de una manera más utópica pero al mismo tiempo con más detalles o más vehementemente que con un simple deseo." Muchos Drabble y One Shot centrados en Tim Drake y su anhelo por Dick Grayson.
1. Anhelo

_Y lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. No termino una historia y comienzo otra... ahhh muchas ideas de escenas en mi cabeza, pero no grandes historias terminadas, por eso este será un buen ejercicio para sacarlas._

 _ **Tim anhelando**_ _ **a Dick**_ _son siempre mis fanfic favoritos, y de esto se trataran la mayoría de las historias que publicare aca, no serán más que uno o dos capítulos por historia, tengo un documento con muchos sin terminar de estos dos hermanitos así que veamos cómo resultan._

 _También cree la historias contrapuestas_ _ **Fijación**_ _que son DickDamian céntricas que pueden buscar en mi perfil._

 _Si les gusta por favor no olviden dejarme su comentario, me entretengo mucho leyéndolos y me motiva para seguir escribiendo 3_

* * *

 **I**

Tim espero a que Batman hecho una furia saliera de la cueva, entonces subió a la mansión y abrió la puerta de la segunda habitación más grande de ahí con cuidado y observó a Dick acostado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados pero sin dormirse aun.

"¿Sucede algo Tim?" preguntó con voz cansada el mayor sin levantarse.

Dick abrió los ojos con pereza enderezandose y observo como el menor le miraba con intensidad, sin tener idea del porqué de aquella mirada. Aun se sentía demasiado frustrado luego de su reciente discusión con Bruce como para descifrar el tipo de miradas de su hermano adolescente.

"¿Se han peleado?" preguntó Tim con cierta expectación en su voz cerrando la puerta tras él.

"No te lo tomes a mal Tim, pero no es de tu incumbencia." susurro Dick dispuesto a acostarse de nuevo cuando vio que Tim cruzaba la habitación en grandes zancadas y lo ahogaba en un demandante abrazo. "Tim ¿Qué-?"

"Está bien, está bien" repitió Tim con un extraño dolor en su voz. "Todo estará bien."

"Timmy estoy bien. Estamos bien. Con Bruce. No necesito un abrazo." sonrió Dick divertido y le acarició el cabello con cariño, sin entender del todo esta espontánea muestra de conforte.

"Lo sé" susurro Tim sabiendo la realidad. _'Soy yo el que lo necesita.'_

 **II**

Tim apretó los dedos en la espalda de Dick intentando alargar el momento.

 _'¿Qué puedo hacer?'_

El mayor jadeo cerca de su oreja, con la piel húmeda y caliente, siguiendo un ritmo intenso, penetrandolo.

 _'¿Qué puedo hacer?'_

El adolescente apretó los dientes intentando contener las lágrimas mientras pensaba que nada podía durar para siempre. Nada. Ni el sexo. Ni la presencia de Dick dentro de él.

Entonces el primer _Robin_ con los ojos cerrados se agacho y le beso en los labios con pasión. Sus labios expertos, eran casi programados a su labor, y cuando acabo y se separó de Tim, abrió los ojos. El menor miró directo a aquellos ojos celestes como el cielo limpio de primavera. Eran intensos y puros. _Eran Dick. Solo Dick._

Y entonces sintió como el actual Nightwing acabo dentro de él y su mirada enseguida se apago, pasando a un gris claro diferente al de hace solo unos segundos.

Dick agotado respiraba entrecortadamente con los cabellos negros y sudados pegados a su frente. Sus párpados descendieron con lentitud y apoyó su oreja derecha sobre el corazón de su joven amante, que latía con intensidad.

 _'¿Qué puedo hacer?'_ pensó Tim sabiendo que en cuanto su hermano mayor despertara todo se acabaría. Él debería volver a Gotham y a su escuela, y Dick... no lo sabía. Posiblemente otros brazos lo consolarian otras noches.

Y esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas.

 _¿Con qué superhéroe debía hablar para detener el tiempo en este instante?_

¿A quién debía rogarle para que la presencia de Dick no se le escurriera de los dedos como el viento?

Era imposible capturar el viento. Menos el corazón de Dick, tan libre como el mismo Dick lo era. Su corazón. De todos y de nadie a la vez. Enjaularlo sería un acto cruel y egoísta.

Nunca en toda su vida, Tim se sintió más cruel y egoísta como en ese momento.

 **III**

Tim apretó los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas calientes correr por sus mejillas sin control.

Entonces sintió que Dick se detenía dentro de él y salía precipitadamente. Abrió los ojos asustado y vio la mirada celeste de Dick llena de dolor mirándole fijamente.

"¿Qué pasa Dick?"

"Estas llorando." susurro el aludido cerrando los ojos con cansancio e intentando incorporarse. _"De nuevo."_

"¡No!" exclamó enseguida Tim y enterró más sus dedos en la nuca de Dick evitando que se fuera. "Solo me ha dolido un poco, no te vayas Dick, vamos..."

Dick le miro con lastima y tomó de las muñecas a Tim para que le soltara. Juntó las manos del menor sobre su pecho desnudo y las besó con cuidado.

"Siento hacerte esto." susurro con dolor.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tim sin entender, mirando con desesperación a su amante "No me has hecho _nada._ "

"Cuando estás conmigo, sufres Tim."

"No, es solo un poco de dolor _físico_ , solo..."

"Sufres aquí." le interrumpió Dick tocando con su palma sobre el corazón del menor que latía aterrado.

Y aquello fue un detonante para que las lágrimas nuevamente fluyeron de los ojos del joven Drake sin poder evitarlo.

"¿Lo ves?" dijo Dick y se bajó de encima de Tim para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, mientras oía al menor sollozar. _"Esto se acabó."_

"¿Qué? Tú-tú no puedes, tú no puedes..." masculló Tim enderezandose a gatas hasta llegar tras Dick, y deslizar sus manos temblorosas por sobre las costillas de su amante. Apoyó su mejilla en la espalda caliente, oyendo apenas los latidos en ella, mientras sus lágrimas recorrían por la espalda de Dick.

"Yo te am-"

"No." le interrumpió Dick cerrando los ojos con dolor y llevándose las manos a la cara. "Tu no. No a mi."

 _"Te amo."_ repitió Tim sin embargo testarudo, reforzando el abrazo. "Desde siempre, _desde que te conocí._ Siempre has sido tú."

"Te amo también, pero... como _hermano."_ susurro Dick levantándose y cortando el abrazo. " _Hermano_...Quisiera que realmente lo fuéramos."

Y salió de la habitación.


	2. Cumpleaños

_Había pasado por alto este pequeño drabble, pero lo subo ahora y ordenó después los capitulos jajaj_

 _Aun estoy a la espera de que el cómic de Nightwing se arregle... solo nos queda esperar y que desaparezca ese horrible Ric Grayson (Dick sin memoria...) aunque de todos modos tengo un capitulo pensado con él jaja_

* * *

 **Cumpleaños**

Damián estaba entrenando, pegando con los puños y las piernas al saco de entrenamiento, cerca de él, en la silla de cuero negro de la cueva Dick se ajustaba sus botas alistándose para salir a patrullar al igual que Tim, que repasaba el listado de cosas en su cinturón, reemplazando y llenando los faltantes.

"Es cierto" dijo de pronto Dick enderezandose y mirando a Red Robin que tenía la capucha bajada.

"¿Qué?" Respondió Tim volteandose.

"Es tu cumpleaños la otra semana." anuncio con una gran sonrisa tomando los guantes y deslizándoselos por los dedos. Damián desde su posición se detuvo para dejar escapar un notorio "Tt" que ambos hombres ignoraron.

"¿Si?" dijo Red Robin cerrando su cinturón, sin cambiar su expresión.

"Oh vaya no te emociones tanto." dijo irónico Grayson aun sentado, mirando como Tim subía y dejaba caer los hombros. "Alfie ¿Puedes encargarte de la comida?"

"Por supuesto amo, Richard." hablo el mayordomo haciéndole los últimos ajustes al Batmovil.

"Bien, no sabemos cuando regrese Bruce, pero aun así debemos dejar todo listo. Hay que repasar la lista de las comidas favoritas de Tim. También hablaré con Babs si puede cubrirnos, quizás con Huntress, porque Steph de seguro querrá venir a saludarte y..."

"¿Qué son todos esos planes? " Salto Damián de pronto, acercándose a su mentor. "¿No saldremos a patrullar ese día?"

Tim suspiro y Dick frunció el ceño.

"Por supuesto que no, será el cumpleaños de Timmy."

"Dick no es necesario-"

"Yo patrullare ese día" dijo Damián interrumpiendo a Red Robin que deseo sinceramente no haber nacido, o Damián.

Dick se cruzó de brazos y lo miro molesto.

"Damián." advirtió usando su voz seria.

Entonces Tim vio sorprendido como Damián sin hacerlo a propósito, hacía lo mismo: Se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Dick molesto.

"Patrullare ese día." repitió.

Y eso por alguna razón fastidio a Red Robin. No que el mocoso no quisiera reconocer su existencia, sino lo mucho de Dick en él... A veces descubría a Damián haciendo los mismos gestos que Dick, o decían la misma palabra al mismo tiempo o terminaban la frase del otro. Una dinámica que hace no mucho tiempo él y Dick compartían, no el demonio y Dick.

"Esta bien. No necesito celebración. " dijo Tim cansado y se dirigió a su moto.

"Oh oh oh no." dijo Dick deteniéndolo del hombro, Tim volvió a suspirar y Damián se cruzo más de brazos frunciendo el ceño. "No me importa que no la necesites, no me importa que no la quieras, pero yo la necesito y la quiero y habrá celebración , y estarás tú, y Alfred, y si alcanza a llegar Bruce también y yo y sí." dijo sin soltar a Tim y mirando al menor de ellos. "Tú también."

"Grays-"

"Estarás ahí también Damián Bruce Wayne ¿Por qué? Porque yo lo digo, porque mientras tu padre no está soy el dueño de este lugar, porque estas bajo mi cuidado, al igual que Tim y porque por ahora soy el maldito Batman." dijo con un tono amenazador incluso sin la capucha. Los tres le miraron sorprendido, pero ninguno replicó nada. Alfred sintió una fuerte ola de orgullo, Damián un profundo respeto y Tim definitivamente se sintió un poco excitado. "¿De acuerdo?"

Y los tres asintieron en reconocimiento.


	3. Regalo de cumpleaños

_Vengo a hacer una rápida actualización Me di cuenta que tenía muchos capítulos en borrador listos y no los había publicado, así que aquí vamos!_

 _Muchas gracias por comentar!_

* * *

 **Regalo de cumpleaños**

"Tim tienes que ayudarme con tu regalo. Bruce y Alfred de seguro ya tienen tu libro favorito que seguramente es uno que es muy extraño y difícil de conseguir y tu comida favorita de todo el mundo, respectivamente, y Kon te dará algo alienígena y especial, pero yo ¿Qué? ¿Qué puedo darte?" dijo Nightwing apoyado de brazos cruzados en su motocicleta viendo a Red Robin trabajar en la computadora de la batcave.

Tim rio.

"Nada, no te preocupes Dick, en serio."

"Pero yo quiero darte algo ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

"Ehm ¿Qué?" preguntó Tim sintiendo el sonrojo y maldiciendo la falta de la máscara de Robin sobre su cara.

"Eso Timmy, vamos tiene que haber algo." insistió sin notar el nerviosismo de su hermano.

"No lo sé Dick, solo mantente cerca ese día" murmuró el chico intentando mantener el tono tranquilo.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" salto enseguida Dick y Tim suspiro. "Yo siempre estoy presente en tus cumpleaños."

"Tres, cinco días, dos semanas... después. Y eso solo contando mis últimos 3 cumpleaños."

"¡Pero eso no es justo!" gritó Dick alzando las manos al aire. "Eso es porque he estado en misiones."

"Lo sé ¿de acuerdo?"

"Y ocupado, pero siempre me acuerdo de ti, el mismo día."

"Seguro." repitió Tim tecleando un informe.

"Hablo en serio mocoso, siempre me acuerdo de tus cumpleaños, otra cosa es que no pueda estar presente o llamarte el mismo día."

"De acuerdo." respondió monocordemente sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

"Y además como si tu hubieras estado en todos mis cumpleaños."

"Lo he estado."

"¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!" dijo Dick repasando mentalmente sus últimos cumpleaños.

"¿Si? ¿En cuál no he estado?"

"Oh demonios si has estado ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Digo ¿No tienes misiones con Bruce o los Jóvenes Titanes o algo? Das miedo."

"Organización."

"Eres un pequeño Bruce pero más fastidioso."

"De hecho, tú has desaparecido en algunos de tus propios cumpleaños, nunca es fácil encontrarte, pero siempre te encuentro, desde que eras Robín, _siempre._ " dijo y luego hizo un extraño gesto que llamó la atención de Dick .

"Oh Estás recordando aquella vez con Starfire ¿Cierto?"

"Claro que no." dijo enseguida Tim tecleando rápidamente y frunciendo el ceño.

"Estábamos en mi departamento, y era mi ex-novia, dijo que me daría mi regalo y tu llegaste justo cuando-"

"Está bien Dick, solo no desaparezcas, aparece un rato por aquí, solo eso."

"Mira pequeño acosador, apareceré ¿De acuerdo? Seré el primero aquí, el primero, 00:01 AM. Seré yo el que te salude, le ayudare a Alfred con el pastel y-"

"Seguro, Dick."

"Es en serio sabelotodo." dijo Dick con un dedo acusador."Pero ese no puede ser tu regalo, tiene que haber algo más Timmy, vamos."

"Nada Dick, en serio."

"Hm ya se" dijo Dick sacando una cinta azul de bajo su guante "Me la dio una chica que pedía limosna antes de venir hacia acá, la ayude con dinero." explicó estirando la cinta entre sus dedos y luego procediendo a doblarla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Tim volteando la silla en dirección a Dick, que meneaba con destreza la cinta entre sus dedos.

"¡Tada!" dijo Nightwing mostrando la cinta azul ahora con forma de moño en el centro de su palma.

"Bonito, eres hábil." comento con real sorpresa Tim.

"Nada que un chico de circo no sepa." le respondió sonriendo engreídamente. "Y ahora veamos mmm ¿esto es lo que quiere Timmy?" y pego la cinta en uno de sus bastones de eskrima.

"Dick no es necesario..."

"Oh ya sé." dijo y tomó el moño y lo pego en uno de sus batarangs con forma de 'Nightwing'.

"Dick..."

"¿No verdad? Y qué tal esto" y despegó el moño por tercera vez y lo pego en su motocicleta. "La arme con mis propias manos, pieza por pieza, me tomo semanas."

"Dick no es neces- ¿es en serio?" preguntó Tim sorprendido y poniéndose en pie acercándose a la motocicleta.

"Por supuesto hermanito, es lo menos que te mereces." dijo Dick con una sonrisa, mirando como Tim se acercaba con cautela rozando con la punta de sus dedos enguantados por la superficie de la hermosa motocicleta de su hermano.

 _'Algo totalmente armado por Dick'_ pensó Tim. Pieza por pieza, casi podía sentir el corazón de Nightwing en la máquina. _Y sería suyo._ Decidido, levantó la vista para asentir a Dick, cuando vio la mirada del mayor en la máquina.

Los ojos celestes de Dick estaban perdidos en las formas de su motocicleta. Le había tomado semanas, paciencia y cariño y ahora debía cederla a su hermano, como todo en su vida. Levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Tim, y pestañeo despertando de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Y qué opinas?" preguntó. Tim lo miro y luego miro la máquina y negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no Timmy?" dijo enseguida con decepción.

"Porque es tuya, tú la hiciste y aun la quieres." dijo Tim y quito el moño azul de la motocicleta tomándolo entre sus dedos.

"No, Timmy no importa, sino ¿Qué puedo darte?" preguntó Dick en un puchero viendo como Red Robin se le acercaba y le pegaba la cinta en el pelo, en la parte superior de su cabeza. "¿Timmy?"

"¿Qué tal tú? Serías un buen regalo." bromeo sonriendo viendo la cara de sorpresa de Dick.

"¿Qué?"

"Es una broma" dijo enseguida Tim sonrojándose, viendo la cara de perplejidad de Dick. "No hablaba en serio."

"De acuerdo."

"No hablaba en serio-" repitió Tim viendo avergonzado cómo Dick se quitaba el moño de la cabeza y lo sostenía entre sus dedos, pensando. "Bien, necesito seguir con esto. Hablamos luego." agregó Tim y se sentó en la silla de cuero negro, para luego girarla a la gran pantalla y darle la espalda a Nightwing.

"De acuerdo." repitió Dick aun mirando el moño azul en su mano.


	4. 19 de julio

_Traigo una breve continuación del capitulo anterior, seguimos en el modo 'Cumpleaños Tim'. Me inspiro el comenzar a ver Titans en Netflix... oh amo al actor de Dick Grayson aaaww es tan... Dick Grayson! Guapo, hermoso, sensible, valiente y lleno de tormentos y batman issues jajaja llevo dos capítulos ya y siento que no puedo parar de amarlo jajaja_  
 _Por cierto a quienes me han preguntando cuando nuevo capitulo de Ghotam Academy, debo decir que entra en hiatus, sin inspiración por ahora, lo siento!_

* * *

 **19 de julio**

Una semana después, el 19 de julio a las 00:01 Tim oyó como el canal cerrado de comunicación se encendió. Sabia quien era, _esperaba_ que fuera en realidad, así que guardo silencio oyendo la estática hasta que aquella voz le hizo saltar el corazón.

 _"Dime que soy el primero en saludarte."_ escucho por el audífono de su oído y sin poder evitarlo sonrió. Se agazapo en el borde de la azotea mirando aun a aquel sospechoso grupo en la esquina _"He tenido que obligar a Babs a que cerrara tu línea con las de Batman, Alfie y los Titanes, para saludarte y solo me prometió 5 minutos a cambio de llevar su ropa a la lavandería por todo el mes, así que dime que soy el primero."_

"¿El primero de qué?" respondió Robin sin poder contener la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. "No me has dicho nada aun Nightwing, y creo que tengo una llamada-"

 _"Oh demonios ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Ok? Felices 16, se cumple el ciclo de la vida, mazel tov y –"_

"De acuerdo, gracias Nightwing." respondió Tim con una risita mirando cómo el grupo se dispersaba sin generar problemas.

 _"¿Realmente alguien te llamaba?"_

"¿Realmente? No, pero debía apurarte de algún modo o cumpliría los 30 antes que me lo dijeras y gracias por cierto por dejar mi línea cerrada para pedir ya sabes, ayuda."

 _"Más años, más ironía. Alfred estaría tan orgulloso._ " escucho Robin en su oído mientras se levantaba y caminaba mirando a su alrededor _"No puedo creer que Batman te haya hecho trabajar en tu cumpleaños."_

"También lo hacía contigo." dijo Tim subiendo y dejando caer los hombros, mirando los edificios contiguos sin notar movimiento. "¿Estas cerca o no?"

 _"¿Me estas buscando?"_ pregunto Dick y Tim guardo silencio avergonzado. _"No, no estoy cerca."_

"¿Entonces vendrás en la tarde? ¿Ayudaras a Alfred con el pastel? ¿...Encontraste un buen regalo para mí?" pregunto Robin, guardando un breve silencio en la última pregunta aun ansioso por el asunto de la cinta la semana pasada. No habían hablado nada de aquel asunto, y viniendo de Dick realmente no sabía que pensar. ¿Lo había olvidado? ¿Lo evitaba a propósito? ¿Qué?

 _"Hablaremos de eso hermanito, tengo unos traficantes algo idiotas por aquí."_ dijo Dick, con la voz agitada, comenzando a moverse.

"Nightw-" dijo Tim pero la línea de Dick se apago de improviso. Entonces Robin miro la noche oscura sobre su cabeza manchada de estrellas; era su cumpleaños pero si otra vez _él_ no estaba en este día, sería como cualquier otro día, nada especial.

"Lo siento amo Tim, pero el amo Richard ha llamado y tiene...asuntos urgentes que resolver." dijo Alfred mirando de reojo al padre y la madrastra de Tim que hablaban con Bruce en el salón de la mansión Wayne. Tim asintió con pesadumbre mirando la cajita que el mayordomo depositaba en sus manos "Pero le ha dejado esto."

"¿Dick lo ha dejado para mí?" pregunto sorprendido sopesando la pequeña cajita roja de cinta negra en su palma.

"Así es señor, me la ha entregado él mismo en mis manos."

"¿Ha dicho algo más?"

"No señor."

"Gracias Alfie." dijo el menor mirando su regalo, mientras el mayordomo se alejaba hacia la cocina por más bocadillos. Era liviano, no parecía contener ni un libro, ni un batarang _'... tal vez las llaves de la motocicleta de Dick.'_ pensó Tim abriéndolo.

Miro su contenido sorprendido, sintiendo el repentino latir de su corazón.

"Timmy." le llamo de pronto Dana la pareja de su padre y con dedos torpes tapo su regalo intentando regular su respiración. "Acércate cariño, Bruce dice que Alfred traerá tu torta ahora."

—-

Cuando la pequeña reunión de cumpleaños termino, Bruce le permitió a Tim la noche libre para que la pasara con sus padres. Tim acepto, pero en cambio le dijo a sus padres que saldría con Steph. Sus padres estaban encantados por aquella "cita", sin sospechar que Tim tomaría su traje de Robin y su moto y se dirigiría a Bludhaven en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

Escondió la motocicleta en un callejón, y subió a aquel edificio que conocía tan bien. Se introdujo por la ventana del departamento, más nervioso y ansioso que nunca, ni siquiera en su primera misión como Robin se había sentido tan agitado como lo estaba ahora.

Camino en la oscuridad del lugar con la boca seca y los dedos bajo los guantes sudados. Apretó la nota en su mano derecha y el regalo de Dick en la otra.

Repaso mentalmente la nota.

 _'Búscame después. Dick'_

Aquellas palabras no hubieran tenido tanto significado, si no fuera por lo otro, por el regalo. Tim se detuvo en la sala en penumbras y miro en la oscuridad su mano izquierda. La cinta celeste que Dick le había regalado.

"Dick." llamo en el momento exacto que sintió a su hermano en su espalda. Se quedo quieto sintiendo el aliento caliente de Dick en su oído y su respiración lenta en la oscuridad.

"Tim." respondió el mayor y Robin sintió las piernas flaquear cuando una mano acaricio su cuello y la otra su estomago. "Voltéate."

Y Tim obedeció, lentamente quedando de frente a Nightwing, que le pasaba por casi una cabeza, el que sonrió.

"¿Sabes cuál es tu regalo?" pregunto mientras le quitaba la máscara a Tim, abandonando su ultima protección dejándola caer al suelo. El más joven miro directo a aquel rostro que deseaba desde que era un niño, perdiéndose en él. Dick choco sus muñecas sin guantes y las levanto entre ambos. "¿Lo sabes?"

Tim escuchó aquello sintiendo el corazón bombear casi con dolor.

Bajo la vista mirando las manos del otro juntas frente a él mientras soltaba la nota de papel que se perdía en la alfombra del departamento de Dick, y con dedos torpes se sacaba los guantes tomando la cinta y comenzaba amarrarla alrededor de las muñecas de Nightwing.

"Más fuerte." susurro Dick y Tim así lo hizo.

Cuando acabó su trabajo, y las manos de Dick estaban firmemente amarradas desde las muñecas con aquella cinta celeste que brillaba como la seda, Tim dejo escapar el aire y miro hacia Nightwing aun enmascarado.

"¿Ahora qué?" pregunto con un hilo de voz "¿Qué significa esto?"

"Tu regalo Tim ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Y Tim sin dejar de mirarlo estiro una mano y retiro la máscara del rostro de Dick. Sus ojos azules vieron en la oscuridad los celestes de Dick brillar.

Hablaba en serio, y todo parecía real y tan irreal a la vez.

Levanto ambas manos casi con cautela, lentamente, hasta que rozo con las yemas el cuello del mayor, sintiendo la piel cálida de su hermano de corazón. Las deslizo con suavidad, sintiendo aun los ojos de Dick en él, que pestañeaban con lentitud, mientras las depositaba en sus mejillas.

"A ti. Te quiero a ti." Dijo Tim mirando la sonrisa llena de un amor casi palpable en el protector de Bludhaven. Se puso en puntillas mirando como Dick cerraba los ojos con lentitud, al igual que él antes de depositar sus labios en el mayor, quien se agacho un poco. Solo junto sus labios al principio para luego empezar un beso torpe, lleno de ansiedad y timidez. Cuando se separaron, Dick rio nerviosamente un poco, mientras Tim pegaba sus frentes con los ojos cerrados y respirando agitado sentía el corazón en la boca, latirle como si fuera a estallar. "Desde siempre."

"¿En serio, hermanito?" dijo Dick con una sonrisa separándose y levantando sus manos atadas sobre la cabeza de Tim y pasándolas tras la espalda del menor, obligándolo a quedar tan cerca, que su pechos chocaban y Tim se asusto que Dick pudiera sentir sus fuertes latidos. "Desearía haberlo sabido antes, Tim."

Y el aludido sintiendo la garganta cerrándosele se abrazo a Dick, apoyando su cabeza en él y escuchando su apacible respiración, emocionado por lo que pasaba, sintiendo las manos atadas de Nightwing tras él, apoyadas en la base de su espalda.

"Feliz Cumpleaños hermanito." susurro Dick y el chico apretó los ojos deseando mil veces no despertar de este maravilloso sueño. "Tim tu eres... quiero decir, tu nunca has estado... ¿con alguien?"

Tim abrió los ojos sorprendido sin dejar de abrazarlo y negó con la cabeza en silencio.

"Yo quisiera Tim... yo quisiera esta noche ser... en ti, pero no sé si tu-"

"Quiero que seas el primero Dick." le interrumpió casi con vehemencia levantando la mirada, con la cara roja y ardiente. Miro con seguridad a Dick, quien sorprendido enrojeció levemente también. "Tú debes ser el primero, tú eres el único, siempre he deseado esto."

Grayson sonrió con lastima.

"Pero yo... no es mi primera... digo tal vez sería mejor alguien de tu edad y-"

"¡No!" exclamo Tim cobijándose nuevamente en el pecho de Dick. "No importa si has estado con uno o con cien, no me importa, aun así te esperaría a ti. Tú eres lo que quiero."

Dick rio quedamente.

"De acuerdo, de todos modos yo llevo la cinta, soy tu regalo." dijo y acaricio con los pulgares la espalda del menor. "Y ¿cien?"

"Un aproximado." bromeo Tim subiendo y dejando caer los hombros. Dick rio más fuerte. Tim por su parte sonrió también, levantando el rostro y mirando la risa de su 'hermano', lo suficiente para llenar su corazón.

Cuando Dick se detuvo de reír, sus labios formaron una sonrisa cálida y bajo la cabeza hasta encontrar los labios de Tim. Sus labios suaves rosaron los del menor, combinando sus alientos calientes por el momento. Comenzó a besarlo con lentitud y cuidado, descubriendo aquellos labios prohibidos antes, y tan suyos ahora. Con delicadeza introdujo su lengua en la boca de Tim, sabiendo que el chico había besado antes, posiblemente a Steph, pero quería que fuera correcto, que fuera bien, paso a paso, que se descubrieran mutuamente. Tim le permitió entrar y sintió el sabor de la lengua de Dick, de la saliva de Dick, que sabia a menta o algo fresco como el aire delicioso. Por su parte Nightwing pensó que el chico sabia cómo a nada que hubiera probado antes, sabia como algo nuevo y puro, pero a la vez e incongruentemente como su sabor favorito de helado.

El beso era lento a veces, y luego subía de intensidad, Tim acariciaba la base del cuello de Dick, y su cabello largo, negro y suave, como finas hebras de hilo, mientras Dick con las manos aun atadas lo acercaba más así, lo apretaba fuerte cuando combinaban las lenguas hasta que dolía y la saliva humedecía sus labios, y un suave mordisco juguetón hacia gruñir en una sonrisa a Tim.

Los dedos del chico bajaron hasta el pecho de Dick, y estaba ansioso, y quería más, mucho más. Miro por la aprobación del mayor, quien alzo las muñecas atadas por su espalda y se separaron.

"Es hora de abrir tu regalo." dijo en un tono juguetón. Tim se mordió el labio observando la mirada intensa de Dick y bajo la vista a la cinta que ataba las manos de su hermano. Tomo la punta de uno de los extremos y la tiro hacia fuera hasta desatar el nudo, luego metió dos dedos entre la cinta y la piel y termino de desatarlo, cayendo la cinta a sus pies.

Con las manos libres, tomo ambas manos de Tim y las apoyo en el borde de la parte de arriba de su traje. El menor introdujo los dedos, hasta sentir bajo la tela la piel caliente de Dick. Siguió hasta meter la mano, y luego tomo la tela y la tiro hacia arriba, mientras Dick levantaba los brazos ayudando a sacarse la parte de arriba de su traje de Nightwing dejando al descubierto su abdomen trabajado, que Tim miro con admiración. No era la primera vez que lo veía, pero era la primera vez que podía mirarlo y tocarlo sin que fuera un escondido y secreto deseo.

Dick apoyo una mano en su mejilla, bajo el cabello largo Tim quien se apoyo en la palma cálida, mirando a los ojos color cielo del mayor. Era algo bobo. Esos breves momentos en que se quedaban en silencio y se miraban sin decir nada.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Tan maravillosamente genial?

Nightwing bajo sus manos hasta desenganchar la capa de Robin que cayó al suelo, luego se acerco y mientras liberaba el cuello del chico, dejó un camino de besos, y suspiros en Tim.

Desato los amarres del frente hasta dejar a la vista el pálido torso del joven Drake, más delgado y menos trabajado que el de Nightwing, pero no por eso menos hermoso a los ojos de Dick, que se agacho deslizando sus dedos por la piel, si dejar de besarla y olerla, generando pequeños temblores en el menor, que tenia enredado los dedos en el cabello oscuro del mayor.

Rozo su nariz por el borde de los pantalones de Robin, comenzando a ver los pequeños y rizados cabellos que comenzaban y desaparecían bajo la tela.

"¿Puedo darte tu regalo ya?" pregunto Dick con una sonrisa, mientras Tim asintió sin poder despegar los labios ni la vergüenza de su rostro. Apretó los dientes cuando Grayson metió los dedos en la pretina y le bajo los pantalones hasta los muslos.

Lo miró sonreír antes de que acercara su boca a... No pudo seguir mirando. Era increíblemente tentador y vergonzoso a la vez. Dick lo beso ahí y luego abrió la boca caliente, y su lengua se deslizo húmeda y con suavidad, haciendo cosquillas agradables en la base del pene de Tim, quien acariciaba la cabeza de su amado Dick Grayson, que comenzaba a sudar.


	5. Su cuerpo y la pared

_Primero gracias por los comentarios! Me encanta leerlos y trato siempre de responder :)_  
 _Vengo con una actualización cortita, de una mini idea que me surgió al ver el capitulo 5 de Titans (en Netflix) que capitulo más sexy! Tuve que pararlo muchas veces porque no podía con lo ardiente que es el actor de Dick Grayson (Brenton Thwaites)! Lo amo demasiado es perfecto como nuestro querido Richard 3 Y hablando de eso estoy escribiendo algo del infame y actual 'Ric' veamos que sale..._

* * *

 **Su cuerpo y la pared**

Imposible borrarle la sonrisa.

Está ahí, siempre brillando, _confundiéndome_ y es totalmente no su culpa.

"Ríndete hermanito." me dice con el sudor cubriéndole el pecho desnudo y humedeciéndole el cabello negro que se le pega en la sien. Sus ojos relucen más celestes que nunca mientras toma una postura ofensiva.

"En tus sueños Dick." le respondo sintiendo mi propia ropa húmeda y pegajosa adherida a mi piel. Llevo los pantalones y las botas de Robin solamente, mientras él esta descalzo y solo lleva aquellos pantalones negros de Nightwing pegados a él, como otra piel.

Aquel pensamiento me hace detenerme un segundo con una extraña sensación entre las piernas.

Lapso que Dick no duda en aprovechar.

Curioso es que hace _ese_ salto. El cuádruple, el que yo considero mío. El que me regalo en el circo Haley hace 13 años.

Veo como curva su cuerpo, volando por sobre mi y cayendo a mis espaldas. Entonces me toma del codo y el antebrazo y me empuja hasta que choco con el pecho contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

Jadeo y me retuerzo, pero su agarre es firme.

Estoy atrapado.

"¿Estoy soñando Timmy?" dice con burla por sobre mi oído y un escalofrió me recorre desde donde su aliento caliente toca mi piel hasta la piel entre mis muslos.

Y es entonces que realmente me doy cuenta. Estoy atrapado entre _su cuerpo y la pared._

Por un lado siento la frialdad y la dureza de la pared, lastimándome el pecho, y la mejilla que tengo aplastada en contra de ella. Y por otro lado, en contraste, siento el cuerpo caliente y húmedo de Dick, haciéndome presión. Estamos tan juntos, que puedo sentir su respiración agitada y sus latidos golpeándome la espalda. Sus brazos protectores me envuelven y una de sus manos agarra la base de mi cabello con firmeza. Aspiro su olor al punto de marearme, y los latidos de mi corazón son tan rápidos y fuertes, que espero sean justificados por el fragor de la pelea.

"¿Te rindes pajarito?" continua y siento una ola de calor quemarme la piel al sentir que mi trasero esta pegado a su...

"¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo! ¡Suéltame Dick!"exclamo casi con pánico al notar mi entrepierna. El algo confundido, me suelta y entonces yo le doy la espalda y salgo corriendo.

"¿Tim? ¡Tim!" oigo que grita a mi espalda, pero yo me meto rápidamente a uno de los baños de la baticueva.

Bajo mi mirada y ahí está. Entre mis piernas. Una dura, dolorosa y notoria erección.

Levanto la mirada y veo mi rostro rojo, sudado y avergonzado mirarme con pánico desde el espejo.

Siento unos golpes en la puerta.

"¿Tim estas bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?" pregunta Dick. Casi puedo verlo hablándome con preocupación, con sus labios carnosos pegado a la madera...

"¡Estoy bien!" respondo con la voz temblorosa, mientras me saco las botas con torpeza, preguntándome como rayos logre correr hasta el baño, con _eso_ alzado hacia el cielo.

"¿Seguro? ¿Qué pasa?" insiste. Rayos Dick, es en estos momentos que tu insistencia es desquiciante. Deslizo los pantalones mojados por mis piernas, y que me rozan con dolor ahí. Mal día para no usar ropa interior Timmy.

"Estoy bien Dick, en serio." Digo dándole un manotazo a la llave de agua fría, que espero ahogue las preguntas de Dick, mi voz temblorosa y mi erección.

Me meto en la ducha, sintiendo un escalofrió del agua mortalmente fría. Apretó los dientes que comienzan a castañearme y dirijo mi pene al chorro de agua, mientras pienso en cosas no-sexys como exámenes sorpresas, beisbol, Ra's al ghul coqueteándome.

Demasiado cobarde, avergonzado y confundido como para tocarme y después de 10 minutos bajo el agua, salgo de la ducha y comienzo a secarme.

Por suerte estaban las ropas que había dejado en el baño antes del entrenamiento con Dick.

Mi compañero.

Mi hermano.

El cual me acaba de producir una erección.

Respiro profundamente, repitiéndome que son cosas de las hormonas y adolescencia y que Dick obviamente no noto, y salgo del baño.

Siento las mejillas quemándome, mientras me dirijo a la sala de entrenamiento. Me asomo con cautela por el marco de la puerta, sintiendo mi cabello húmedo gotear, pero cuando no veo nada entro del todo.

"¿Dick?" pregunte. Entonces veo en el saco de arena un papelito pegado.

'Llamada de los Outsiders. Luego hablamos hermanito. _Dick_.'

Tomo la nota entre mis dedos y no sé por qué rayos, la pego a mis labios, imaginándome el ardor de aquellos dedos, tomando el lápiz, rasgando el papel...

La alejo rápidamente de mi piel y la miro con horror. ¿Qué rayos me pasa? La arrugo con una mano, y la tiro en el suelo, mientras oigo un llamado de los Teen Titans.

* * *

 **(PD: Pueden encontrarme en Wattpad también. Ahí estoy al día ya que es más fácil publicar u.u)**


End file.
